


this is so fucked

by theghostofyov



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Gerard, Fluff, Frerard smut, M/M, Sub!Frank, TeacherAU, gerard way/frank iero - Freeform, plotline, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofyov/pseuds/theghostofyov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a devious little fuck, and he has a crush on his pretty band director, Mr. Way. Frank makes his crush a bit more obvious each day, leading up to some totally illegal, and also kinky, shit.</p><p>teacher/student frerard .<br/>i am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. keep your eyes on the conductor

**Author's Note:**

> To imagine it better:  
> \- Frank has his revenge haircut  
> \- He also plays in the Percussion section of the band (since theres no guitars in a school band lmao)  
> \- Gerard has his danger days hair  
> \- Gerard is 28, Frank is 17  
> This is my first fanfiction like, ever, sorry if its shitty lmao!!  
> I've chosen a sinful way to start.  
> Also, there's lots of cursing.  
> Enjoy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! okay so i'm going to like, update this pretty often, so yea thats all. hope you enjoy this shit.

Frank walked into the band room, dropping his backpack on the floor and letting out an exaggerated breath. Sure, as much as he loved to stare at Mr. Way as he stood at the podium and and conducted the band, he did get quite frustrated at how fucking _hot_  he was. Like, fuck, it was hard to focus on his melody with the xylophone when this supermodel, red-haired guy was swingin' around at the front of the room. Anyways, Frank walked over to his band locker and grabbed out a pair of wooden mallets, also grabbing his sheet music and heading back out into the main band room. Placing his music on the plastic stand, he played some tunes on the wooden xylophone, waiting for Mr. Way to call the band to stop playing. There was a chaotic mix of noise by the band students practicing their own part until Mr. Way walked up to the podium. As he did a hand motion that called for silence, Frank gazed at him. He was wearing fucking  _tight_ ass black jeans and a dark blue button up paired with a white tie. He always wore button ups and ties, it was quite hot actually. His amber gaze set on Mr. Way's feminine, _sexy fucking_  face, Frank sat down his mallets. Mr. Way's dark eyes scanned the band, landing on Frank's for a split second. This made Frank's gut twist,  _he was so fucking hot oh my fuck_. Frank ran his tongue over his pink lips and metal lip ring, looking Mr. Way up and down. 

"Ok guys, so, today I was just going to have you guys run over  _In All It's Glory_  and _Symphony No. 4_  , so I'm guessing you're all warmed up enough to begin?" Mr. Way said, running his hand through his bright hair and adjusting his black glasses. Frank hated the songs they where playing this quarter, because he had really exposed parts in the songs, and he usually fucked them up because he was pretty distracted. With some muffled 'okays' and 'whatevers' throughout the band, Mr. Way grinned and rose his arms up, a white baton in one hand. Everyone got into playing position, except Frank of course because this thirsty kid was lost in Gerard's body. He did have some killer hips and toned arms. Probably from swinging them around so fucking much, because that's what you do when you conduct, you know. Frank snapped out of it when Mr. Way was staring at him, eyebrows raised. He motioned for Frank to get into playing position and Frank fumbled around with his mallets until he was ready. 

They ran through the song, not to smoothly though, for Frank at least. He fucked up a lot, and watching Mr.Way conduct and move his body made his teenage hormones go crazy and he was half fucking hard _._  The way his bright red strands of hair swung with his beautiful body, and how he got so into the music, glancing and motioning at a section when they had an important part. When they ended, Mr. Way lifted his gaze from his stand to Frank, a stern look on his face.

"Frank, have you been practicing at all? You're not playing the, well, best you know. Actually, see me after class. This has been a constant thing and it needs to be fixed." His voice was hard and his gaze was locked with Frank's. Frank's stomach was going crazy and his dick actually twitched at Mr. Way's stern,  _dominant,_ tone. Frank smirked and ran a hand his hair as he threw his neck back and let out a yawn, hoping to give off an 'I don't give a fuck lmao' vibe.

"Yea, Mr. Way. I'll stay for as long as you like." He said with a low tone, earning lots of looks from other bandmates. Mr. Way shook his head and motioned for the band to pack up and put their instruments away to get ready for their next class. Frank set his mallets on the side of the xylophone and walked up to the front of the large room, leaning against the wall. Mr. Way waited for the students to file put of the room as the bell rang and then walked up to Frank, arms crossed and face stern.

"Frank, you're in the top band, and you have to play like you are. What has gotten into you? Last year you where great, is there something wrong I should know about happening?" His tone went from stern to soft and comforting, and Frank stared at his lips. Letting in a large breath, Frank spoke in a careless tone, "Yeah, no, everything's all good, Sir _."_  Frank said, studying his teacher's features. His face turned different, unreadable by Frank, at his last word. Frank raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Mr. Way placed hand on Frank's shoulder, causing Frank's stomach to literally flutter. Mr. Way removed his hand almost right away and let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. He looked hella stressed out, and Frank felt a pang of guilt for being not doing well while playing , but he shrugged it off.

"Gerard! Oh, I mean Mr. Way, sorry to interrupt," Frank looked over at the doorway to see some teacher guy peeking his head past the frame, "Can you meet in B122 soon for a meeting? Sorry for late, a-uh, notice," the teacher said, leaving when  _Gerard_ sent him a quick nod. Frank was overjoyed now, he knew Mr. Way's name.  _Gerard._ "Frank, just, please work on the music? See you tomorrow," Gerard said quickly, scurrying out of the room. Frank stood there for a minute, just staring into space and thinking about sinful shit. Luckily, he was wearing a large black sweater that hung over the crotch of his skinny jeans so his boner couldn't be seen, but it'd be uncomfortable all fucking day. He head out of the room, his head swimming in more ideas to try and get with Gerard. 


	2. try me

The next day, Frank did his usual and practiced a bit before Gerard got on the podium. Another day of torture for Frank, he was really getting tired of lusting over Gerard but not being able to actually get with him. Today, he decided to make it more obvious Gerard made his dick literally fly to the sun. After earning a glare from Gerard before beginning to play a song, Frank continued playing his part, blocking out Gerard so he played well. Finally, when the percussion rested for many measures during a flute solo, Frank looked up at Gerard. Releasing a couple loud and obviously fake coughs, he finally got Gerard to look at him with his pretty dark eyes. Frank smirked and stared back at Gerard, licking the length of his finger down and sucking on it slightly. Since he was in the back of band, nobody saw this sexual ass action, except Gerard of course. Frank took his fingers out and ran his tongue over his lips, not losing eye contact with Gerard. Suddenly, Gerard motioned for the band to stop playing.

"Frank, why aren't you playing your part?" Gerard asked angrily, people looking back to glance at Frank in confusion.

"All of the percussion rests for 6 measures there,  _sir_ ," Frank said, rolling his eyes as a couple giggled arose from some people.

"O-oh. Sorry then, I guess I got a little ahead in the piece. See me after class, will you Frank?" Gerard said, embarrassed but then his face turning hard and angry. Frank chuckled and picked his mallets back up, "We should really get playing again, Mr. Way." To that, he gave Frank a fiery stare and then lifted his hands, waiting to give the downbeat until everyone was situated. The band played through the song perfectly, even Frank playing his part well. Gerard finished the piece with a smile  and told everyone good job as they where packing up their music. Frank placed his mallets on the side of his xylophone and walked over to Gerard, looking up at him from the podium, aware his face was literally right in front of Gerard's crotch. _  
_

Right there and then, Gerard wanted to force Frank's pretty little mouth on his dick, for he was at the perfect height. Frank was looking up at him with his puppy-dog light brown eyes, and Gerard cursed himself under his breath for how fucked up his lust for this kid was.

Frank trailed his eyes down from Gerard's eyes to his crotch, his dick hardening at how close he was to Gerard's actual fucking cock. Everyone had filed out of the room, and Gerard was still glaring at Frank.

"So, what did you want sir?" Frank asked, running his thumb over his bottom lip and reaching a hand up to Gerard's body, aiming for his thigh. Frank was trying so fucking hard to seduce Gerard, but he didn't know he'd done that the first time Gerard saw him. When he walked into the band room the first day he moved here, wearing tight jeans and a too-small misfits shirt, Gerard couldn't stop thinking about _fucking his ass_. Gerard quickly grabbed Frank's hand, Frank's eyes widening in surprise. Gerard had a dark glare set on the smaller boy. Frank was totally flipping his shit, inside his body though. He had to act like he was hot-shit and was chill with this situation. He was literally so turned on by Gerard it was crazy. Gerard's grasp was tight on Frank's hand, and in a swift motion he placed Frank's hand on his actual dick. Frank was literally touching Gerard's dick, and it was hard as shit. Gerard left it there for a second until he threw it back and stepped down from the podium. Frank's mind was racing, but at the same time he totally knew Gerard would give in. 

"Get to your next class Frank, I'm not writing you a pass." Gerard said in a strict voice, as if Frank hadn't just literally touched his dick. Frank rushed out of the room, his boner prominent against his jeans. He fast-walked over to the bathrooms and locked himself in a stall, going over what had just happened in his mind and wanting Gerard to fuck him so bad. Frank pulled out a plain gray jacket and tied it around his waist. As stupid as it looked, at least it hid his boner. He opened the stall door and stepped out, checking his appearance in the mirror and then stumbling out of the bathroom.

-

Gerard was pissed at himself for breaking and giving in to his desires like that, but he eventually got over it. He obviously knew Frank wanted what he wanted. It was just so  _wrong_ , not to mention Gerard could lose his job, and also get arrested or some shit if they started fucking or whatever. But ever since Frank had moved to the school last year, Gerard thought sinful things about him. Gerard liked his punk appearance and the fact he would look all tough and cool if it weren't for how short he was. It was pretty cute, actually. Gerard wanted to completely dominate Frank, and got turned on just thinking about it. Getting the next class's music ready, he tried to clear his mind of the kid by blaring music from the old radio on the corner of his desk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and lack of updating! I had finals last week but now it's winter break so I can write this shit more.


	3. mark what's yours

Frank struggled to get out of bed, nervous about what would happen to him in band class the next day. Would it be awkward glances the whole hour or would one of them act up? He exaggerated a stretch and yawn, climbing out of his unmade bed and lingered over to his closet. Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and some black skinny jeans, basically his only choice of pants, he scanned around for a shirt to wear. He pulled a plain white one off the hanger and lazily pulled it on, realizing it was to tight but really not giving a fuck. Sliding in his lip ring and fixing up his hair with a quick few strokes, he cringed as he heard his mom scream up to him.

"Frank get your ass down here and get to school!" Frank hated his mom, and her annoying high voice when she yelled. She yelled a lot. She was just generally an angry person. 

"Dammit, just a sec!" Frank yelled back, slipping on socks and rushing downstairs. He grabbed a granola bar and pulled on a pair of plain black vans, muttering a 'bye, bitch' to himself and going out the door.

~

He finally arrived at the school, his hands reddened and numb from the cool fall air. Pushing open the large front foot, he was thankful for the rush of warm air hitting his body from inside the school. 

Going through his usual classes, Frank had a low anxious feeling in his stomach for band class. When the time came and he was in the large concert band room, something seemed different. Gerard smiled,  _smiled,_ at Frank when he walked in. This had never happened, and Frank was freaking out because he had the cutest muffin-smile ever. His stomach full of butterflies, Frank gave a cautious smile back and rushed over to get ready for playing.

The whole practice, Gerard seemed so...  _happy_. He was so content and didn't get mad when people slipped up while playing or talked during rehearsal. Gerard waved the class to clean up with his large hands and set his brown gaze eyes on Frank. Frank was a nervous motherfucker and had no idea what was going on or why Gerard was acting this way, and was surprised when he didn't tell Frank to stay after or anything. Swinging his backpack back over his shoulders, he lingered for a while back by the locker rooms, wanting Gerard to at least do something to him. The dust-filled air was heavy as Frank slowly began to shuffle out of the class. He was taken aback when he felt a coarse, strong hand quickly grab his wrist as he twisted the metal door handle to leave. Not pulling away, but swinging around, he saw Gerard hovering over him, his earlier happy eyes darker and more... menacing almost? Anyways, Frank was totally freaked out but also excited for whatever what going to happen next. He was suddenly pushed against the wall by the larger man, the air being knocked out of him. Frank brought up a risky chuckle and held his gaze with Gerard,

"Know you want this, baby," Frank said, bringing up some confidence and setting his hand on Gerard's shoulder, running it down his body slowly. Though, he didn't make it very far. Gerard pulled Frank's arm away and pushed him harder against the wall with his hands, strands of red hair falling in his pretty face.

"You're mine." Gerard said in a serious, undertone voice. Frank shivered from his words, but was extremely turned on. Like,  _fuck._  Gerard lifted up Frank's chin and just,  _studied_ him for a bit. He was so beautiful. In a quick movement, Gerard locked his lips with Frank's, placing his large hand over Frank's neck. Frank didn't respond to the kiss quickly, he was so surprised by it, but he did begin to kiss back, enjoying the sensation. Gerard thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the boy's cool lip piercing over his needy lips.This is what Frank had wanted since the first day he moved here, his mind went fuzzy with impure thoughts and he felt a tightening in his jeans. Gerard pulled back and lifted his hand to Frank's hair. He pushed the smaller boy's head back, kissing and sucking on his neck, earning some pornographic moans. Frank did not give a single fuck he was missing his next class, this was too great. Gerard sucked hard on his neck in a few spots, forming some dark hickies. Gerard stepped back from Frank, brushing his own hair back with his hand. "Go to class," he said bluntly, turning away and walking to his office. Frank stood for a second, quite dazed. He was disappointed it ended quickly , but he guessed and hoped something like what just happened would happen tomorrow. Walking out of the classroom, he rubbed his neck and cursed Gerard in his mind, because he knew he had some noticeable bruises now. He had another problem down below, but with no time to take care of it he pulled his shirt as low as he could and held his books in front of his crotch. When Frank arrived in class, he couldn't pay attention at all. His mind kept wandering to Mr. Way and his dark, lust-filled eyes. Whenever he thought of him his stomach jumped and he got that deep craving feeling. 

~

Gerard sat in his office that was in the back of the band room, his hands on the side of his head and his mind deep in thought. His mind was set on Frank and his pretty green-amber eyes, his strong arms, and overall how hot he was. He had a noticeable bulge in his creased pants and decided he had time to take care of it during his break hour. Gerard got up quickly to lock his office door and sat back down, beginning to take care of his business.

~

At lunch Frank was starving like usual, having the last lunch hour of all of them was the fuckin worst.  He sat down at his usual small table, waiting for his two other friends to arrive. He scanned the busy lunchroom, chatter of the students filling the air. Frank spotted his friends Bob and Rob across the room, heading for him. *((I do realize those rhyme and that's totally weird but whatever lmao)). He waited for them to sit down, and gave them a confused look when they both looked at each other then back at frank, their eyes set a bit below his face.  _Oh fuck,_ Frank cursed at himself, remembering the bruises Gerard had left on him earlier. 

"Been having fun, Frankie?" Bob laughed, wiggling his eyebrows and moving his eyes from Frank's neck to his eyes.

"Fuck off, dude. My business is my business," Frank said, rolling his eyes and standing up to get into one of the food lines.

"Yo your business is pretty noticeable, man," Rob said, bringing up a chuckle. Frank ignored his statement and head into the shortest line, sighing and rubbing the marks on his neck.

 

 

 

 


	4. im sorry !! :(

hi as you all can tell i havent updated this in forever and im kinda just going to leave this here so i wont be writing more of this im so sorry :(

but! i will be writing more other fics with different AUs and stuff, they'll be better than this for sure so like

yeah!

:)


End file.
